Killer Croc
Waylon Jones, also known as Killer Croc, is a villain from the Batman series. Appearance Due to Croc's disease, Jones' skin is scaly and sharp, much like crocodile hide and has reptilian like eyes. Later in his adult life after growing up with his abusive aunt and being an outcast of humanity, Croc exersised nonstop, becoming extremely tall, strong, and dangerous. He also sharpened his toenails, fingernails, and teeth as well as gain a taste for human blood. Character bio His profile in the video game Batman: Arkham Asylum states: Born with a rare mutation that made his skin green and scaly and grew his body to grotesque proportions, Waylon Jones was raised by an alcoholic aunt and bullied relentlessly for his appearance. He briefly worked as a carnival freak under the name Killer Croc, but his misanthropy grew as did his bestial nature, pushing him to a life of crime. As his physical condition and mental state deteriorate, Killer Croc becomes a more bestial foe, increasingly detached from humanity. Arkhamverse Main Article: Killer Croc (Arkhamverse) Killer Coc makes an appearance as a minor antagonist in Batman: Arkham Origins (taking place a few years before Arkham Asylum). He's one of the assassins hired by Black Mask to kill Batman. Croc is first spotted by Batman escorting Black Mask through blackgate after staging a major prison breakout. Batman then witnesses him, under orders from Black Mask, murder Commisioner Loeb by throwing him into the prison's gas chamber and turning it on. Batman then followes Croc and his employer to the roof where Black Mask escapes and the Dark Knight confronts Croc, they then fight on the snowy roof of Blackgate Prison. Batman is first caught off guard by Croc's size and strength and animalistic fighting style. Afetr trying to eat Batman, Croc resorted to throwing giant gas tanks that were being stored on the roof, at Batman. This tactic was his undoing however, as Batman used a batarang to explode one of the tanks as Croc was holding it which temorarily incapacitaed him. Batman then knocked him halfway off the roof before brutally beating him for information on Black Mask, Croc then told Batman of all the assassins hire to kill him on Christmas eve, as Croc began to taunt him, Batman knocked him out and left him on the roof of the prison for Liutenant gordon and his officers. After causing chaos through the prison, sending Commissoner Loeb to the execution chamber, and getting beaten by the Bat, Croc was placed back in the prison only to be broken out by The Joker later in a prison riot. Croc then finds and confronts Batman before being shot in the back of his bullet proof head by Gordon who orders him back to his cell. Croc then exclaimed "Screw this!" and left both Batman and Gordon alone. He was presumably locked back in his cell after the Joker's riot, it can also be assumed he was one of the many supervillains that were defeated by Batman during the events of Christmas Eve, that he was transferred to Arkham after being reopened by Quincy Sharp. Killer Croc makes his debut in the game quite early. You first see him when you are walking the Joker to his cell along with the Arkham guards. He steps out of an elevator, threatening the Batman when he smells him. He is then forced to keep walking because of his electric collar, which contains him. Later in the game, the player has to venture into Killer Croc`s lair, to get the antidote for the Titan poison. These plants only grow in the Killer Croc`s lair. He comes blasting out of the water, and then charges at the Batman. The player can force him away by throwing a batarang onto his electric collar. In the end, when the player is trying to escape Killer Croc`s lair, he comes charging at the Batman, who blows up the ground underneath him, so Killer Croc falls back into the deepest parts of his lair. Killer Croc makes a very brief (and rather pointless) cameo in Batman Arkham City. After Batman defeats Ra's Al Ghul and gets a blood sample, he decides to leave Ra's hideout and give the blood to Mr. Freeze. While he's getting out of the sewers, Batman decided to throw one of his Remote Batarages at a certain button. When the button is hit, Killer Croc breaks through the wall. Instead of fighting Batman, Killer Croc said that he will die, and when that happens Croc would feed on his corpse. The Batman Killer Croc appears in The Batman voiced by Ron Perlman (who also voiced Adventure Times' ''Lich and ''Teen Titans' ''Slade). This version of Croc is much more crocodilan than other incarnations of the character (and probably the most intelligent of them all). Croc makes his debut appearance in the episode,"Swamped" in which,he plans on flooding downtown Gotham by backing up the sewage pipes that are used to transfer water out from the city in order to rob all of Gotham's banks.He is defeated when Batman exploits Killer Croc's weakness for air underwater and half-drowns him, depriving him of oxygen and putting him in an unconscious state. In "''Team Penguin," Killer Croc returns as part of the Penguin's Team Penguin (which also consisted of Firefly, Killer Moth, and Ragdoll ). Killer Croc is defeated when Batman freezes the water he was in. In "Rumors," Killer Croc and his henchmen later appear as one of the captive victims of Rumor after he ambushed him and his henchmen in their hideout. In "The End of the Batman," Killer Croc, Penguin, Ventriloquist, and the Joker team up to commit a crime spree now that they are under the protection of the vigilante Wrath. His origins are mostly unknown, with Croc providing little evidence about his past beyond his Cajun accent, although one of his henchmen tells Batman that there are different rumors: That he is a genetic experiment gone awry who then turned mercenary, that he deals with the wrong kind of voodoo magic in the swamps, or that he is simply a circus freak (it is never explained which, if any, story is true). In the tie-in comic,The Batman Strikes,according to issue 25, he was both a military genetic experiment subject before escaping, then was part of a circus freakshow before escaping that and ultimately coming to Gotham, though it's still unknown if he was born like that as in the comics or if being part an experiment is the reason for his appearance. Facts *Real Name: Waylon Jones *Occupation: Alligator Wrestler, Gangster, Murderer *Base of Operations: Mobile *Eyes: Yellow *Hair: None *Height: 11 ft *Weight: 580 lbs *First Appearance: Batman #357 (January, 1984) Attributes *Killer Croc has incredibly thick, tough skin and razor-sharp teeth and claws *An expert wrestler, his strength and stamina are at a near-superhuman level *Heightened senses and extremely fast reflexes *Able to survive in water for extended periods of time *An intense hatred of humanity Videos Trivia *He hates not only Batman, but he also hates Bane and Victor Zsasz. Category:DC Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Cannibals Category:Mutants Category:Hungry Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Mass Murderer Category:Murderer Category:Stalkers Category:Brutes Category:Wrestling Villains Category:Lycanthropes Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Serial Killers Category:Clawed Villains Category:Outcast Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Criminals Category:Barbarian Category:Ferals Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Man-Eaters Category:Fighter Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Speedster Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Gangsters Category:Thugs Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Psychopath Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Male Villains Category:Crocodilians Category:Tragic Villain Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Vandals Category:Child Murderer Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Nihilists Category:Humans Category:Justice League Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Giant Monsters Category:Giant Category:Sadists Category:Man-Hunters Category:Aquatic Villains Category:Inmates Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:One-Man Army Category:Family Murderer Category:Lego Villains Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Sadomasochists Category:Crossover Villains Category:Drug Dealers Category:Deal Makers Category:Destroyers Category:Stranglers Category:Nemesis Category:Poisoner Category:Traitor Category:Cheater Category:Liars